


[Podfic of] Spin the Bottle, it's a Tokyo Tradition! by DaylightDreamerJJ

by ThePooka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/pseuds/ThePooka
Summary: Podfic of DaylightDreamerJJ's 'Spin the Bottle, it's a Tokyo Tradition!' which was written a couple of years ago for Tobio's birthday, and podficced this year for his birthday!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO-CHAN!!!--- --- ---After a combined Christmas party/Birthday gathering for Kageyama, the team takes part in a Tokyo tradition. (In all likelyhood not a single person in Tokyo has ever played spin-the-bottle, at least I'm sure it's not a Christmas tradition it's just silliness... but, tell me Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn't absolutely love making their teams play it.)--- --- ---I hope you enjoy the podfic and please excuse any sound or volume weirdness, it's my first time podficcing and I promise I'll try to get better!Also, I'm really hoping to podfic lots more anime fics, so if you've got any requests, please feel free to contact me!





	[Podfic of] Spin the Bottle, it's a Tokyo Tradition! by DaylightDreamerJJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin the bottle, it's a Tokyo tradition!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987758) by [DaylightDreamerJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ). 




End file.
